


He's not you

by awkwardhooman



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhooman/pseuds/awkwardhooman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared kissed JDM on stage at pascon and Jensen is a little upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Hope you like it.  
> Suggestions are always welcomed.

Pasadena Convention 2015  
JDM's panel was almost over and he was about to leave when Jared and Jensen came on stage behind him. Jdm hugged Jensen and then Jared. While hugging Jared, he kissed him. Jensen was standing on their left and was smiling. The crowd screamed. It wasn't an actual kiss, just a peck on lips, but it still was something. On stage, in front of everyone, that happened. After that Jared and Jensen answered questions, shared stories as usual and went backstage.

They went back to their hotel room. Jensen didn't say much on their way back, he just nodded or said "yeah" on whatever Jared said, and when asked if he was okay he replied he was fine. Jensen went for a shower as soon as they got back in room, Jared took off his shoes and laid on bed. He was still lying on bed when Jensen got out. "Freshen up", Jensen jerked Jared's leg. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He came out and sat on bed beside Jensen, who was asleep, or pretending to be. "Hey, you up?", Jared leaned to check. Jensen's eyes were closed but he said "No". Jared laid on his back talking and Jensen turned to him.  
"Now tell me", Jared started and Jensen gave a questioning look.  
"What are you talking about"  
"You're acting weird again." Jared said but Jensen told him he wasn't that he was fine.  
"You didn't pat my back when we were getting off the stage. You didn't talk on our way back. and I think you've fallen in love with the word "fine" because that's the only word that came outta your mouth"

 _Jared can always tell something's wrong or is bothering Jensen. He can tell just by his_ _behavior, by his face, he just can...even though Jensen always tries to act all normal, he can never hide anything from Jared, not that he does but he just can't. They're so close, have known each other since the beginning...one can tell what the other is thinking just by looking at him. That's how strong their bond is._  
  
"What is it...Tell me. Let it out"  
"I'm just tired that's all"  
"Fine", Jared quit asking, kissed Jensen and told him to rest.  
"So he can kiss me in here but not out there", Jensen mumbled.  
"And..there it is" Jared chuckled.  
Jensen was sitting now, looking at Jared, who was still laying on his left.

   
Jared stopped and told Jensen it wasn't that much of a deal and that it just happened and to make him feel better he even said that he didn't like it. Although there was nothing to like or dislike. Told him that the only person he want to kiss is him. He then held Jensen's arm to get him back to his side. They were looking at each other, not talking just looking. After a while Jensen mentioned that the guy played their father on the show.  
"Yes. And we never got along..."  
"But you did kiss your father, our father, in public"  
Jared kissed Jensen right then and said "Not like I do my brother"  
"So.. so.. it's like dilf or something?" Jensen said.  
"Dilf? What?"  
"Dad I'd like to fuck?"  
Jared laughed and told him that he was being really silly but that he loved his possessiveness and that jealousy. To that Jensen replied he wasn't jealous at all but just didn't like it. After a long discussion on that 'kiss' and Jared's apology, they finally slept.

  
After a sweet nap, Jensen logged in to his twitter to thank the fans for a great time and saw what people were talking about. Jdm-Jared kiss was all over the internet, he turned it off. Jared may have said that it wasn't a big deal, that it was nothing and that it just happened so suddenly and it just lasted a second but it was still bothering Jensen. Despite all that, all those things Jared said, Jensen was still a little uncomfortable. He knew it wasn't anything, he knew he was just being silly but he couldn't help it. 

_They've been together for ten years, ten long years and never have they ever kissed in public. Forget lips, they haven't even kissed on cheeks, not a single kiss. Never walked holding hands. Yes, they do hug and touch each other all the time, which is because they can't take their hands off of each other, and the fact that they don't know what personal space is because they're always standing or sitting so close to each other which always shows their love, that they are more than friends. But they've never taken a step like this...no intimation. Of course they have an intimate relation and they do all the couple stuff, romance, make love, sure, but only when they're alone, when they're in their comfort zone, without having to think about all the eyes on them. They do have a great time then and they're good with what they have and don't feel the need to portray their love or prove anything or what so ever. It's better that way._

Genevieve had called Jared and he was talking to her and kids while Jensen checked Twitter. Jared came back in, Jensen was sitting, sipping his coffee. "Gen's with Danneel. She said they went shopping. Asked how it went..", said Jared.  
"They're on a shopping date, good", Jensen smiled putting the cup on table. Jensen wasn't surprise at all and why would he be? They share almost everything.  
"Yeah like husbands like wives", Jared sat beside him. "I need coffee..." he added. Before Jensen could say anything Jared took Jensen's cup which was still hot. Which didn't surprise Jensen at all.

"So uh it was our last con of the year. It was good..."  
"Yeah it was. We still have two hours to board", Jared looked at his watch.  
"Let's get some pie"  
"Jensen your dean is showing", Jared chuckled.

The flight was in 30 minutes and they had to leave the hotel. They had packed their stuff and were ready to go. They were in the elevator. "You do know that I love you, right?", Jared asked which brought a smile on Jensen's face. "Of course I do", he replied.  
"And you do know that there's nothing, past or present, that I'd put in front of you"  
"Jared.." Jensen looked at him and said "Your dean is showing too" and they both got off the elevator.

They made way to their car and people were still out there. They met some fans and drove to the airport. "I could've have kissed you there", Jared said.  
"What?"  
"Outside the hotel. I could've kissed you there"  
"Why are you telling me this?, Jensen was a little confused but Jared said nothing.

They were now at the airport. All formalities were done. They were standing there and Jared told him the same thing again, that he could kiss him right there to which Jensen just told him to stop and that he wasn't upset anymore and they don't need to talk about it and that it was stupid and Jared nodded and they boarded. In flight, Jensen fell asleep on Jared's shoulder. When he got up he asked Jared why didn't he wake him up, "Because...You looked cute", Jared said. Jensen sat straight.

Now they were back home. Got off the flight and came out. Jared repeated the same thing again and Jensen was now a little irritated by it. "What the hell, dude? Why you keep saying that?", He said.  
They were still in the airport. Jared grabbed Jensen's shoulders, they were facing each other now. "Listen..." Jared started. "You see.." He looked around and back at him "We still are surrounded with people and they all must not know us but I'm sure there are who do too"  
"Okay where are you going with this?" Jensen asked, still a little confused.  
"You know it Jensen, you know I love you and I know you do to. I have no problem in kissing you, here, at hotel, at conventions, in room, anywhere.. Hell, I'd love to stick my lips to yours, forever. God, your lips.."  
"Okay, focus little fella", Jensen said.  
"Yes, yes. All I'm saying is that there's no problem in kissing you anywhere or everywhere, but that's not us, Jen. That's not you and I know it. You may have wanted me to kiss you instead of Jdm on that stage but you still don't want it, want that to happen in public, I know you. You know it."

"I know...I know. And I said I'm over it. So why all this?" Jensen asked about Jared's sudden speech.  
"This is because I know it bothered you and you didn't like it and I promise that'll never happen again." Jared let go off his shoulders now, but still facing him. "This is because I know what you say and what you want. What we want."

They were talking and Jensen got a call from Danneel. He had to take it. After Jensen hung up, Jared started talking again. "You're shy and reserved and I'm.. Okay I know I'm talking way too much right now"  
"Yes, you are. But go on", Jensen said.

 "You want me like I want you but we don't wanna show it off. We love what we have and we don't need to prove anyone anything what we mean to each other. What we want is to have what we have forever. We want to spend all our time together like we do now but don't want the eyes on us, on our so personal and genuine and well, secret-ish relationship. We don't want any tags on that. That's what we want." Jared completed.  
Jensen didn't say anything for a minute but just kept looking at Jared and then finally muttered "How can you know me more than me?" and Jared smiled. 

"You know I can't win from you when it comes to words and the fact that you talk so much makes me lose the argument every time, not that this was an argument but man..." Jensen started..  
"Man.. I'm awesome and you know it", Jared completed.  
"Yeah and my..."  
"Soulmate is the word" Jared said and hugged Jensen.  
"I was gonna say life but yes soulmate is the word" and he hugged him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the bad writing and mistakes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
